User blog:CupcakesForever12/Kim's Secret Diary IS BACK!! part 1
WOOO! I made a sequel for my other blog, 'Kim's Secret Diary' since a lot of people liked it! I was so shocked to see y'all love it! So, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I really appreciate it! So, please enjoy! :) -Ally Monday DIARY! I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!! I AM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU MY NEW PRECIOUS DIARY! *wugs* My mom was shocked when she found out I wanted another diary! But, she got me one with this really cute baby blue cover with diamonds! And, I bought a lock so no-one (ahem, ahem..cough... JACK) can come in and write in it. So, let me tell you about the pool party! So, since Monday's only last until noon, the girls and I were already prepared for the pool party. I brought my pool bag containing my bikini (It's just a blue one, nothing fancy), my towel, sunscreen and a waterproof camera I got for my 14th birthday and put it in my locker. I had cut-off jeans and a t-shirt on and I tied my hair in a ponytail. I went to my morning classes and waited patiently. So, I got to the party and went to the girls room to change. When I got out, Jack was outside shirtless (OMG!) and the girls and I tried not to faint. We avoided him and went inside the pool. We goofed off for a while, having fun and taking pics with my camera. Here's a picture! Later, I got out and dried myself. I walked over to a chair and sat down. A shadow came across me, and when I opened my eyes, it was my JACK! "Jack! You're here!" I squealed (duh! I knew he was there but I didn't say anything) I kissed him for a while. "How's the party?" He asked. "Great! I love i....AHHH!!!" while I was replying, Jack splashed me by doing a cannonball! I got so mad, that I tried to chase him, but he said "No! Do a cannonball! Do it! Do it! Do it!" I was WAY too scared. "No!" I whispered. "I'm scared..." He just smiled. 'I'm here! I'll catch you!" I blushed a bit and looked over at the girls. Mika, Grace, Claire and Sasha were all oohing and ahhing and whispering to each other. I gave them a look and went back to the problem. "You sure you'll catch me?" I asked. He nodded. So, I crossed my legs and jumped in. Sure enough, he caught me! It felt good to be in his strong arms. He then DROPPED me into the water! When I went up, he was already on his way to the board again, and he jumped in doing a twirl. I just smirked. "Huh! I can do better than that!" and climbed up and did a cannonball while twirling 2 times. I got dizzy, and I nearly passed out.... So, for the next hour we tried comparing our cannonballs, and later the girls joined in. A couple guys arrived later, so my girls went to check them out. Me and Jack got some alone time and we kissed for about, oh, I don't know...an hour? hehe... *yawns* Yeah...the kiss was good...maybe we made out...maybe we didn't...okay! You guessed it! We did...a bit... We went inside a room and we kissed. And, that was that! ..hehehehe...*does evil laugh that creeps my mom and brother out* Good night diary! I'm all tired out from all that swimming.... Kim Tuesday URG! I just got a D+ on my history final! I can't believe it! I worked so hard on it! I am SO giving Mr.Benderson a piece of MY MIND!! At least Leslie my ENEMY got an F! That made my day! I teased her all the way on the bus. She just sat in her seat and crossed her arms. Whenever she mumbled something I said 'what was that?' and she remained silent. But, it got boring after a while so I just curled my hair with my finger. Yeah...it's not a very good day... Bye, I'm bored....*stares blankly into space* *blinks* WOW! I JUST BLINKED! PUT IT ON THE MORNING NEWS! *rolls eyes* Kim 'That was it for part 1! Let me know if you liked it, and if you want something to be in the next part like an adventure or something....thanks! :) ' Category:Blog posts